Nunca se acaba de conocer bien a una persona
by Clarii99
Summary: Era un de esas noches de luna nueva. Una de esas noches en la que son sentimientos debían ser revelados.


**Disclaimer:  
****InuYasha y todo el elenco, no me pertenecen, son obra de la genial Rumiko Takahashi  
****La historia es mía, no me plagies :c****  
**

* * *

Era de noche.

El sol ya se había ocultado y ahora el obscuro cielo carecía de luna

Era uno de esos días en donde la mala suerte jugaba malas pasadas y Naraku hacía de las suyas por ahí.

Justo ese mismo día, hace unas horas, el demonio de cabellos largos se les apareció, provocando instantáneamente una brutal pelea, en donde, para desgracia de nuestro grupo, todos quedaron separados.

Una enorme piedra había caído en medio de toda la cueva donde se había llevado a cabo la pelea, separando así a todos.

Convenientemente, esa era una de las noches de luna llena, y para desgracia de InuYasha, no podía utilizar su fuerza sobrenatural para salir de ese lugar.

Kagome lo acompañaba.

Estaban sólo ellos dos.

― InuYasha… ya ha comenzado, tu cabello ahora es… ― dijo Kagome, sin poder terminar la frase.

― Keh, lo sé, tonta. Pero no es nada grandioso como para que le tomes importancia ― bufó él.

― De todas formas creo que deberíamos buscar otra manera de salir de aquí, que no sea por la fuerza

― No estreses, mujer. Sólo tenemos que esperar –contestó mientras gruñía.

De todas formas, la noche seguía avanzando, pero parecía que el tiempo pasaba lento, una especie de silencio absoluto rodeó la atmósfera por un prolongado tiempo, causando algo de inquietud entre los personajes.

― InuYasha…

― Dime

– ¿Qué te parece si te preparo un poco de ramen? Aún queda algo en mi mochila.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar y mediante una sonrisa de medio lado, ella dedujo la respuesta: SÍ.

Aún traía su antiguo encendedor consigo, así que prendió una fogata, y se dispuso a prepararle la sopa instantánea al hanyou.

― Sabes…― comenzó él.

― ¿Qué pasa InuYasha?

― Me agrada tu compañía.

Kagome casi suelta la cuchara con la que revolvía los fideos al oír esas palabras, el corazón se le aceleró y podía jurar que tenía un notable sonrojo, si bien era cierto, a veces el lado tierno de Inu salía en noches como esas, pero no esperaba que sea de esa forma.

Volteó la mirada.

El hanyou tenía la cabeza baja, y el flequillo le tapaba el rostro.

Los tres minutos pasaron y ya era hora de comer.

― Toma, aquí está el ramen― dijo ella, invitándolo a coger el plato.

― Gracias.

Ella sonrió, tal vez le gustaba un poco más éste lado de InuYasha, un lado que pocos conocían.

― Kagome…

― ¿Sí…?

― ¿Puedes acercarte un poco más a mí?

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

La luna a veces influía mucho en el comportamiento de las personas.

Al parecer ésta no era la excepción.

Algo avergonzada, accedió y se apegó un poco más a él

― Antes de que estuvieras aquí ― empezó InuYasha ― me sentía de alguna forma inseguro, y tal vez mi orgullo no permitía que te dijera algunas cosas que tenía guardadas, pero ahora que soy humano, de alguna manera me siento más libre en ésta forma, libre para expresar lo que siento. Kagome…― la tomó del brazo― ¿Me aceptarías tal y cómo soy?, digo, sé que no soy la gran cosa y que hay muchos mejores que yo, acepto tu respuesta, sea cual sea.

Dicho esto él se separó un poco, y después de mucho reflexionarlo, pensó que ese no había sido el momento más oportuno para decírselo.

Un momento de silencio de nuevo, y la incertidumbre reinó en el lugar.

― Toma.

Ahora InuYasha estaba sorprendido.  
Ante él, Kagome le ofrecía con una sonrisa en el rostro un poco de ramen, con sus propios palillos, él abrió la boca y ella le dio de comer, cómo un niño pequeño. Luego de eso agregó.

― Sí, mi respuesta es sí. Tú siempre me has ayudado y me has protegido, aunque todo el mundo diga que eres un monstruo y no mereces nada, las cosas son diferentes. No todo es lo que aparenta ser. _Y nunca se acaba de conocer bien a una persona_.

Y así, sin previo aviso, como si fuera un impulso del corazón, ambos unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, hasta que la respiración no pudo ser aguantada más, sellando así su juramento, hecho hace un momento atrás.

Ahora lo sabía.

Era lo que él necesitaba para ser feliz.

Y ella también.

Quizás, después de todo, Naraku les había hecho un favor.

Y no tendrían tan mala suerte que digamos.

Él era un hanyou, excluido de la sociedad y marginado por todos

Y ella, una joven con poderes de sacerdotisa, aceptada, pero a la vez criticada por las personas que no comprendían que los demonios eran capaces de tener un buen corazón.

Y fue esa noche en donde los sentimientos de ambos quedaron expuestos, y nadie los podía frenar.

Y de ésta manera, bajo la luz de la luna nueva, ellos se juntaron en un abrazo, esperando juntos la mañana de un nuevo día.

Un día que será el inicio de una nueva etapa.

SU estapa.

* * *

De donde se me salió lo cursi ehh!?

JDhsajhasjd creo que no sirvo para el romance ._.

Bueno, ésta es una historia que la tenía archivada hace tiempo, no sabía si subirla o no y al final opté que si :P

Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus reviews C:

Los responderé por MP C: (Si es que hay reviews T.T)

Un abrazoote a todos y ya estaré subiendo el otro capi de Arre, Inu, Arre ;)

Gracias por leer ^^

Atte. CLarii~

**_Se me sale lagrimita ;w;_**  
**_Acabo de Corregir el Fic y de verdad me trae nostalgia :'D_**  
**_Digo, es la primera historia cursi que he escrito y eso que no tenía experiencia_**  
**_Apapachos para todos :'3_**  
**_CLarii :3_**

**_Publicado el 11-16-12 / Corregido el 01-05-13_**


End file.
